Un día cualquiera
by tonyjaametin29
Summary: Una historia en la que un chico se dará cuenta si podría llegar a dar su vida por una persona o no...
1. Chapter 1

**Un día cualquiera **

** 1 **

Un viento fresco bramaba descontroladamente, entrando por la ventana de la clase donde se encontraba Jack, que casualmente estaba sentado al lado de ella, la ventana. Eso provocaba que sus folios saliesen volando varias veces incluyendo los lápices y bolígrafos. El profesor no dejaba que Jack cerrase la ventana, porque tenía calor, era comprensible tenia mas capas de ropa que capas tiene una cebolla, se encontraban a principios de diciembre y hacia bastante frio. La excusa del profesor era que quería estrenar hoy toda la ropa que le regalo su familia por su cumpleaños, que como Jack y la clase entera comprobó, no era pequeña su familia, y por culpa de eso tenían que pasar frio, uno de los días más fríos de ese año. Ayer no hizo frio más bien calor, a Jack le sudaron más cosas de las previstas, hasta cuando se levanto de su silla dejo una raya en ella y la raya no era de que el pesase mucho provocando que la silla se agrietase, sino del sudor del culo, la raya que había dejado era más recta que la que podía haber hecho con una regla.

Todos los de la clase pensaban en una misma cosa, aunque eso fuese difícil, ya que todos eran muy diferentes, pero esta vez coincidieron, pensaban en a ver si se moría ya la familia del profesor y se redujera el numero, así mientras menos familiares, menos capas, un poco cruel, sí, pero efectivo, no pasarían frio. En la clase no había ni estufas, bueno si habían pero estaban rotas.

El profesor no sabía vocalizar bien, la asignatura era complicada y las explicaciones del libro dejaban mucho que desear, así que Jack salía de la clase con los mismos conocimientos que cuando entraba, con un ligero dolor en la espalda, y con más experiencia a la hora de agacharse a coger los lápices, folios, etc.

Jack pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes moviéndose rápidamente por el cielo a causa del viento, que esa misma tarde había quedado con su mejor amigo a ir a su casa por la tarde.

Su mejor amigo se llamaba: Miguel Peinado, pero él no hacia literalmente caso a su apellido Peinado, ya que él nunca iba peinado, tenía el pelo un poco largo y revuelto como de unos 2 meses o unos pocos más sin cortárselo. Era de la misma estatura de Jack y estaba un poco más rellenito que el.

Por el contrario, Jack tenía un cuerpo atlético ya que su vida giraba en torno al deporte, especialmente en las artes marciales, que era lo que practicaba desde hace unos cuantos años. Los pensamientos de Jack se interrumpieron al oír el rin rin rin riiin rin, la campana que indicaba el final de la clase, un desagradable sonido para el oído, pero al mismo tiempo gratificante, porque ese espantoso ruido significaba que habían acabado las terroríficas horas de clase. Jack se guardo los libros a toda prisa, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Miguel, que este hacia lo mismo que el, cuando acabaron salieron de clase despidiéndose del profesor que tan bien les caía, (si, era sarcasmo). Jack le pregunto a Miguel:

- Que, ¿en qué clase te has aburrido más? - Para Miguel eso fue una difícil decisión.

- Esta última - Contesto Miguel sin dudarlo ni un segundo, a pesar de que fuese una decisión difícil.

Jack supuso que la respuesta de Miguel seria esa, ya que toda la clase hubiese respondido lo mismo, hasta el mismo Jack, ya se hacían las clases suficientemente largas de por sí, pero aun se hacían más largas a cero grados.

Después de un camino de unos quince minutos hablando de los temas más comunes en ellos, que no eran muchos, un poco de juegos, otro poco de cine, deporte, y otro tanto de chicas, llegaron al portal de la casa de Miguel. Donde se dieron cuenta de que a Miguel le faltaba algo, y no era un tornillo, era algo más importante, ¡las llaves de su casa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mal día finalizado: 2**

Al ver y comprobar de verdad que a Miguel se le habían olvidado las llaves, Jack se apoyo en la pared mientras hacia un sonido con la boca que indicaba desagrado, Jack malhumorado le pregunto a Miguel:

- ¿Y Que hacemos ahora? Siempre se te olvidan.

- Pues lo de siempre, esperar a que mi madre vuelva a casa. - Dijo Miguel intentando poner un tono de arrepentimiento.

Jack estaba harto de que pasase siempre lo mismo, siempre que planificaban quedar una tarde para ir a casa de Miguel, a este se le olvidaban las llaves. Cuando no se le olvidaban las llaves del portal, se le olvidaban las llaves de la misma puerta de su casa. Eso le pasaba por no llevar las dos llaves en el mismo llavero, mira que es fácil, pero como Miguel era seguidor de dos equipos de fútbol, quería llevar en un llavero una llave y en el otro otra. Todo para demostrar que es igual de Fan de un equipo que del otro.

Por culpa de esas tonterías nos tirábamos más tiempo esperando a que su madre volviera para poder entrar dentro de su casa.

Ya casi pasada una hora, Jack y Miguel seguían hablando de uno de sus temas favoritos, que lógicamente eran las chicas. Del aburrimiento a Miguel se le ocurrió un juego con el que podrían distraerse unos cuantos minutos más, puntuar a las chicas que pasaban por la calle con una nota del 0 al 10, como en los exámenes, el juego era bastante simple, pero los ojos te lo agradecían. Mientras observaban a algunas chicas y estaban próximos a puntuar, un señor mayor se planto delante de ellos, el señor tenía en la mano una pesada correa de acero con la que paseaba a su perro, que no era un perro cualquiera, si se ponía a dos patas pasaba a Jack y a Miguel en altura, era gigante parecía un poni pequeño, Jack se pregunto qué raza seria, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en ello cuando una brisa con un aroma repulsivo llego hasta su nariz, Jack se fue a poner las manos rápidamente en su cara mientras una arcada de Miguel le resonaba en el oído, el perro había plantado un muñeco y no era de juguete precisamente aunque un poco si parecía, era como un muñeco de nieve pero en marrón, y oliendo mucho peor, como es comprensible no iban a dedicarse a ponerle el sombrero, los ojos y la nariz.

Salieron a paso ligero a un coche que se encontraba cerca para sentarse y seguir la espera, vieron que el señor mayor no saco una bolsita, sino que sacó un saco de coger lechugas, cuando consiguió atrapar el muñeco de su inmenso perro. Le costó levantar el saco, tanto que se quedo enganchado, y ahí se quedo durante cinco minutos pudriéndose con el olor que procedía del interior del saco, Jack pensó que el pobre hombre ya había sufrido bastante, fue a ayudarlo le levanto el saco y se lo tiro al contenedor que había a sus espaldas, esperando recibir un gracias del señor, aunque poco merecidas por haber esperado cinco minutos antes de actuar.  
El señor le dijo:

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación - Con un rencor que parecía provenir de otros acontecimientos pasados.

- De nada - Contesto Jack extrañado.

- Vamos niño grande - Dijo el señor.

- ¿Se refiere a mi señor?- Pregunto Jack.

- No, de ti ya ni me acordaba, se lo decía a mi perro - Dijo el señor con la garganta seca y una tos que cortaba la mayoría de sus frases.

Jack se acerco a Miguel y vio que estaba señalando con la mano hacia una de las esquinas de la calle, a la que señalaba era a su madre, a Jack se le ilumino la cara de la sonrisa que puso, cuando Jack pensaba que por fin podrían subir a casa de Miguel y no pasar más frio en la calle.  
Cuando la Madre se poso frente a ellos les pregunto:

- ¿Se te han vuelto a olvidar las llaves hijo mío?, ¿habéis esperado mucho?- Con un tono despreocupado y feliz.

Jack por no contestar a la segunda pregunta, que la respuesta hubiese sido de mal gusto y quedaba peor decir que habían estado esperando horas y viviendo historias desagradables sobre muñecos, perros, señores mayores, sacos de lechuga, frio, contenedores y aromas. Decidió decir:

- Si, se le han vuelto a olvidar, pero tranquila esto no es nada nuevo estamos acostumbrados a esperar - Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Miguel y observar que intentaba sonreír como si fuese una broma que hizo Jack, pero ellos dos sabían que lo decía ya algo en serio, aunque con un toque de broma.

La Madre abrió la puerta, Jack y Miguel entraron con prisa e impaciencia, Jack pensó que nunca había deseado tanto que una puerta sea abierta.

Tenían que subir al noveno piso por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor se había estropeado segundos antes, con el resultado de quedarse una vecina atrapada entre el segundo piso y el primero (entre plantas), la Madre de Miguel llamo al servicio técnico, para que arreglasen el ascensor.

Tardaron bastante tiempo como unos veinticinco minutos aproximadamente, dos minutos según los de mantenimiento, ja, no se lo creen ni ellos pero al fin llegaron.

Mientras intentaban abrir las puertas Jack pensaba que como podían haber pasado tantas cosas malas en un día que había sido tan esperado, hasta en su imaginación lo había imaginado todo genial. Se oyó el clic del pestillo de la puerta del ascensor mientras esta se abría, los técnicos desde el segundo piso le dijeron mirando a la señora por la parte superior que asomaba el ascensor desde el suelo. Se veía el rostro de la señora, negando con la cabeza en mitad de la pregunta que le hacían los técnicos, que era:

- Señora intente salir por el hueco que hay, a gatas – Dijo el técnico seguro de lo que decía.

- No hasta que no pongáis el ascensor normal, como ha estado siempre, sino, ¡no saldré! - Dijo la señora chillando.

Miguel le pregunto a Jack que porque creía el, que la señora no querría salir, Jack le contesto que imaginase que mientras que la señora saliese por el hueco, entonces caerá el ascensor y asi partiéndola por la mitad.

- Mama déjame las llaves y voy subiendo con Jack a casa - Dijo Miguel con una expresión que mostraba cansancio, de estar esperando todo el día a llegar a casa.

- ¡De eso nada hijo!, yo subo contigo.

Cuando consiguieron subir los nueve pisos, Jack llego como si nada, se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, a esperar que consiguiesen subir Miguel y su Madre. Cuando Miguel llego algo sudado Jack le dijo:

- ¿De verdad usas tanto el ascensor que cuando llega la hora de subir las escaleras necesitas pararte cada dos pisos a apoyarte en la pared?

- Espérate que aun no has visto a mi madre, aun va por el quinto – Le informo Miguel sonriendo.

Pasaron 3 minutos cuando vieron asomar la cabeza de la madre de Miguel por las escaleras, Jack sonrió levemente. La Madre no estaba solo sudada como Miguel, sino que también estaba fatigada, casi ayudándose a subir con las manos. Cuando la Madre se acerco a la puerta saco las llaves de la casa, se oían los ladridos del perro de Miguel, por fin metió la llave en la cerradura y logro abrir la puerta, el perro salió abalanzándose a olfatear a Jack y seguidamente a engancharse a su pierna, Miguel cogió a su perro, llamado Dermasein. Diciendo:

- Quieto, Dermasein, guárdate tus instintos de reproducción - Mientras estaba Apartando a Dermasein de la pierna de Jack.

- ¿Al final se va quedar con el nombre que parece ser sacado de un medicamento? - pregunto Jack

- Si, lo decidimos el mismo día que casi se come las pastillas de mi abuela, vamos al ordenador, Jack, que casi no queda tiempo.

- Ya, pronto me tendré que ir - Respondió Jack mientras iban hacia el ordenador con intención de encenderlo.

Pasaron horas frente al ordenador jugando a juegos, viendo videos etc. Hasta que llego la hora de la despedida.

Jack se fue a su casa corriendo, era lo mejor que podía hacer, así bajaría la merienda que alegremente se había tomado, y perdería los kilos que abría cogido.

Al llegar a casa, mientras que cenaba le pregunto a su madre:

- Mamá, ¿mañana ya tendremos internet en casa?

- Correcto- Afirmo la madre.

Jack sonrió tenía ganas de tener internet en casa, ya que sin poder conectarse a la red, el ordenador resultaba aburrido.

Hacia frio en toda la casa, pero donde más se concentraba era especialmente en su cuarto, con una manta colgada sobre sus espaldas enchufo la estufa, finalmente se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, notando un pequeño olor de polvo quemado, provocado por la estufa que llevaba casi un año sin ser encendida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una nueva amistad, o algo más: 3**

Las gotas de agua procedentes de las nubes de un cielo color plomizo se deslizaban por el vidrio empañado y frió de la ventana del cuarto de Jack.

Jack salió de un agradable pero corto sueño, por un olor extraño que no sabía de dónde podía venir, tenia los parpados pesados tan pesados que parecía que los tuviese pegados, sin abrir los ojos, pensó, que igual su madre estaría haciéndole el desayuno, sería raro en su madre, ya que nunca se lo preparaba, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Jack se levanto con buen apetito y al mismo tiempo ilusionado por la gran idea de su madre, pero nada más levantarse descubrió que el olor no era del buen acto de su madre, era de otra cosa que Jack vio sobre la estufa, se le estaba quemando el cinturón y con él la paga de este mes.

Jack salió del cuarto entristecido por haberse quedado sin cinturón.

- Jack, tengo una buena noticia para ti - Le informo la madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por casualidad, ¿no me habrás hecho el desayuno?

- No, eso ya te lo harás tu luego, la noticia es que ya nos han traído el modem para conectarnos a internet, han tardado una semana exactamente, estarás contento no?

- Si supongo que sí, pero tampoco es para tirar cohetes, pero aun así, lo hare.

Después de tirar unos cuantos petardos, que tenía guardados desde el año pasado, fue a instalar el modem en el ordenador.

- Hijo, ¿Sabes que lo de tirar cohetes, solo es un dicho no?- chillo la madre desde la cocina.

- Ya, pero así aprovecho para acabarme la bolsa de petardos que me había sobrado del año pasado.

Solo dispongo de tres cuartos de hora, hasta que llegue el momento de ir a entrenar al gimnasio, instalare el modem, y probare si funciona.

Una vez instalado, que no le resulto nada fácil, ni aun leyendo el manual de instalación 3 veces, Jack se sentó en la silla frente a su ordenador, agarro al ratón con la mano y desplazo el cursor hasta el icono de conectar. Solo había pensado, en instalarlo y probar si funcionaba, pero la curiosidad se apodero de él, abrió el explorador poniendo: Artes marciales, en un rectángulo blanco y le dio a buscar.

Tuvo que esperar algún tiempo, parecía ser que su internet no era de gran velocidad, al fin la pagina se cargo le aparecieron paginas y paginas, por no complicarse la vida le dio a la cuarta, había algo extraño, la pagina no era de artes marciales, era una página para chatear, con curiosidad Jack clickeo con el ratón en amistad.

- Bienvenido al chat, ¿con que nombre quieres ser conocido? introduce tu contraseña.

- Pondré las iniciales de mi nombre y apellido: JS, reconozco que mucho esfuerzo en pensar en un nombre bonito, no he puesto, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya le he dado a enter. Esto es una locura!, hay más de 106 personas conectadas, la pantalla se llenaba tan rápido de nuevas frases que era difícil leer lo que alguien había puesto hace 5 segundos. Jack se fijo en un par de personas que parecían estar hablando sobre las matemáticas:

- Calculadora humana dice: quedamos este viernes para hacer las matemáticas? Lo pasaremos genial.

- Calculator dice: no te olvides de la calculadora.

Jack probó a escribir por primera vez,

- JS dice: Calculadora humana no creía a verme conectado a un Chat de humor, pero ya puedes parar de bromear. Me aburro, ¿hablamos de algo?

- Calculadora humana dice: Tienes planes para este viernes?

- JS dice: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Si ni siquiera te conozco.

- Calculadora humana dice: Ya, pero hemos quedado para hacer unas divisiones, y si quieres te podrías venir.

- JS dice: bahh yo no voy, yo si salgo es para multiplicarme, pero con chicas claro… que no hayan malentendidos.

Como Jack no quería hablar más con el tío de las matemáticas, siguió mirando las conversaciones en general para ver si encontraba a alguien normal. Por la pantalla se veían conversaciones de este estilo:

- Tarzán dice: yo no grito por gusto cuando me tiro con una liana.

- Ligon64 dice: ¿hay alguna chica conectada?

- El portero dice: ayer no cerré la puerta.

- Pizzero dice: La traigo caliente.

- Danielita entra en el canal.

- Fontanero experimentado dice: ¿hay alguna tubería sucia por ahí?

- Danielita dice: ¿Hay alguien con quien se pueda hablar civilizadamente y que no muestre síntomas de una persona un tanto desequilibrada?

Jack al ver a alguien normal, contesto rápidamente, o eso hubiera querido él, porque antes tenía que encontrar las letras: h, o, l, a, etc.… Con la cabeza casi metida en el teclado Jack consiguió acabar su frase y apretar la tecla enter.

- JS dice: Hola Danielita, yo creo que no muestro ningún síntoma malo, mi madre me ha hecho pruebas y no tengo nada, estoy bien.

- Danielita dice: ¿hablas en serio?

- JS dice: no, bromeaba, aunque supongo que no te hizo mucha gracia.

Después de un tiempo hablando con una tal Danielita por el chat público, Jack se fue a hablar con Danielita en un canal privado donde solo hablarían ellos dos, era mucho más sencillo, ya que no tenias todas las conversaciones de otras personas estorbando la tuya.

Pasaron bastante tiempo hablando cuando de pronto Jack miro la hora del ordenador y vio que tenía que haber salido de casa hace quince minutos, se despidió rápidamente pero quedaron en conectarse esa misma noche a las nueve y media.

Cogió la bolsa de deporte, salió disparado por la puerta y bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad, todo para ir a entrenar el arte marcial que más le gustaba a Jack.

En el gimnasio al que iba, era el único sitio más cercano a su casa donde se podía practicar por la mañana, estaba a una hora de viaje, iba casi todos los días de lunes a jueves, el viernes, sábado y domingo descansaba, aunque algunas veces salía a hacer footing.

Una vez sentado en el metro y sabiendo que aún le quedaba una hora de trayecto se dispuso a pensar:

- Hace unos pocos meses conseguí pasar de cinturón superando el examen, gracias a eso por fin llegue a poder manejar una de las armas con más dinamismo y contundencia, aunque esto también dependía de quien la manejase y de la practica que tuviese con ella, llevaba unas cuantas semanas entrenando los movimientos básicos de espada.

Los pensamientos de Jack se sustituyeron por otros, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que había conocido hace un rato, y lo más desastroso era que la había conocido por un chat, no sabía si era real, ni como sería físicamente, o incluso si solo estaría fingiendo para pasar una tarde aburrida tomándole el pelo a un tío con un nombre poco imaginativo, y lo más importante ¿cómo es que se había emocionado tanto en una conversación virtual?

Cuando acabo su hora de entrenamiento, se ducho para no oler mal, cogió otra vez el metro y volvió a casa, se comió la comida y fue directo a la parada de autobús.

Desde lejos, Jack sabía con solo fijarse en la parada, si debía aligerar el paso, o no, para no perder el autobús. Era sencillo si había mucha gente en la parada, indicaba que el autobús pasaría en breves momentos y si había poca gente indicaba que le quedaba una larga espera por delante, así que se acercaría más lento de lo normal a la parada, su estrategia no podía fallar, porque, el autobús no pasaba cada poco rato, sino que pasaba casi cada 22 minutos, así que sería muy difícil que no se amontonase la gente en la parada.

Al llegar a la parada Jack observo, el color rojo chillón del autobús, que se veía al final de la calle acercándose lentamente. La gente ya estaba amontonándose, preparándose para subir, Jack se esperaba a entrar el último, con calma y disciplina, pasaba de recibir las agresiones más comunes al subirse a un autobús, como: codazos, pisotones, bolsazos, cabezazos, etc… Cuando subieron todas las personas, Jack subió tranquilamente, y espero, en la parte delantera del autobús, al fin una persona se levanto, dejando un asiento libre, Jack se sentó y contemplo por la ventanilla algunas tiendas que casi no le daba tiempo a visualizar por culpa de la velocidad a la que iba el autobús.

Jack ese día se sentía feliz, tenía ganas de hacer buenos actos, al ver a una señora mayor que acababa de subir al autobús, fue a realizar su primer buen acto del día, se levanto del asiento y le dijo a la señora:

- Señora, siéntese aquí - Jack señalo hacia el asiento en el que estaba sentado anteriormente.

- No me tomes el pelo, jovenzuelo - Dijo la señora enfadada.

Jack extrañado se giro hacia el asiento que tenía a su espalda, y en el que estaba sentado hace unos segundos, y había un tío sentado, liándose un cigarro. Jack pensó que definitivamente siempre que intentaba hacer una buena acción con los señores mayores, le salía fatal.

Nada más bajar del autobús empezó a llover fuertemente, viéndose en el cielo un flash deslumbrante (relámpago), y oyéndose segundos después el estruendo de un trueno. Fue un rayo terrible y no había caído lejos, por lo poco que tardo en sonar después de el avistamiento del relámpago.  
Jack podía sentir ese olor a tierra mojada, mientras iba avanzando de toldo en toldo para no mojarse demasiado.

Llegó al colegio justo cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clase subió tranquilo, acercándose cada vez más hacia la puerta de su aula, cuando iba a entrar se encontró con Joel:

- Primero, los guapos - Decía Joel, a punto de entrar a clase primero.

- Por eso paso yo - Le respondió Jack mientras se adelanto elegantemente para pasar primero.

Joel era el típico chaval, creído y flipado, fuerte, agresivo y problemático, ligón con las chicas, que no dejaba de ir al gimnasio, con un nivel de estudios penoso, por desgracia para Jack le toco en la misma clase que a él.

El profesor entro a la clase, daba la asignatura de Lengua extranjera, en esa asignatura siempre empezábamos hablando de historia sobre la lengua, y acabábamos contándonos nuestras propias historias.

A la siguiente clase tocaba Ingles, el profesor entro por la puerta y abrió el libro. Seis minutos más tarde ya estábamos jugando al juego del ahorcado en la pizarra.

- La b - Dijo Jack con los dedos cruzados para que la letra estuviera en la palabra que había que adivinar.

- Si, si que esta - Informo Joel escribiendo la letra b.

- La f - Dijo el profesor.

- No, esta…- Contesto Joel, alegrándose de que el profesor fallase.

- Vale, es sencillo, pero deberías mejorar tus faltas de ortografía - Dijo con frialdad Stefano Cho desde el final de la clase.

Stefano Cho era un alumno nuevo, cuyo nombre, sus padres decidieron pensarlo una tarde en casa. Vivía con su tío en algún lugar del monte, su tío era el único que quedaba de su familia para hacerse cargo de él, aunque no se esforzó mucho ocupándose de él, cuando Stefano Cho tenía 9 años su tío le dio unos libros para que aprendiese los conocimientos básicos. Stefano Cho era una persona fría y distante, pero a Jack le caía bastante bien.

- Aah, ¡es verdad! - Joel miro la pizarra y completo su palabra.

- B-a-c-a. Entonces ¿vaca es con V?- pregunto Joel con un tono pasota.

- Si, ah perdón, yes, vamos que salga otro, ¡pero que ponga una palabra más difícil! - Dijo el profesor que se suponía que estaba dando una clase de inglés.

- ¿En español otra vez o en inglés?- pregunto un alumno de clase.

- En español, sino nunca saldríamos de clase, porque para que la adivinéis en ingles… Borja, no juegues con el llavero, Carlos, guarda el móvil, Joel, deja la pistola - Ordeno el profesor con normalidad.

- ¿Pero le pongo el silenciador? Profesor- dijo Joel en tono burlesco.

- Claro que sí, no queremos que se dispare y hacer ruido - Volvió a responder el profesor igual de tranquilo que antes.

¡Como si llevar una pistola fuese lo más normal del mundo!

Cuando acabaron las clases Jack llego a casa a las nueve y media, se sentó en el ordenador y se conecto al chat para hablar con Danielita.


End file.
